


empty

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a void inside him where the monster used to be. Its shape is the outline of a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty

* * *

Who was he?

He couldn't even answer that question. He wanted the answer more than anyone else.

Who was he?

He'd known the answer; once. But was that even him? Had that really been him?

Maybe it had been.

That scared him. It wasn't supposed to be him.

Who was he? Who had he been?

Was he the remains of an animal, domesticated and broken? Had he really been the monster? Was he once the wolf?

Was the wolf the bad guy? Or had it been him all along, waiting for the chance to let the badness out? Was he the one who made the wolf restrain itself, or had the man been the one enjoying the cruelty of that life?

What was he?

Was he now a good, repentant man because that's who he was, who he'd been, locked away for thirteen years and now, finally, was stripped of his badness?

Or was he again lying in wait for the time to strike?

What was he?


End file.
